


Saga: Memorie delle Piume - prima novella - Ventaglio di Piume

by Anninapage



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, M/M, Male Slash, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Young Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anninapage/pseuds/Anninapage
Summary: Questa novella anticipa, dando corpo, una saga fantasy che sto scrivendo.Thriston un principe ribelleNathán un mistero ragazzo che compare solo in un determinato giorno.





	1. Chapter 1

«Quando troverai una piuma bianca adagiata sul cuscino, la notte prima del tuo compleanno, sali sul bastione nord del castello… io sarò lì ad attenderti.»

 

Il sole picchiava forte quel giorno di inizio dicembre. Ant, la sua bella patria, non conosceva il soffio freddo dell'inverno. Loro vivevano a sud, nella zona desertica, dove le dune di sabbia dorata mosse dal vento creavano ogni giorno un paesaggio diverso e l’arsura rendeva l’aria irrespirabile. Thriston sbadigliò sonoramente e alcune lacrime gli si formarono agli angoli degli occhi: stava letteralmente dormendo in piedi, a sua discolpa c’era da dire che non avesse riposato molto. L’alba era giunta troppo presto, mentre lui aveva poggiato il capo sul cuscino troppo tardi, portando il capitano delle guardie a bussare alla sua porta per la sessione di allenamento mattutino.  
«Ehi, ma si può sapere dove sei con la testa?» Guardò Arveldis con fare annoiato. Sbadigliò, nuovamente, incurante delle sue parole, lasciandolo solo nello spazio assolato dove si stavano allenando, per cercare riparo dalla calura del sole sotto il pergolato dell'armeria. Dal momento in cui lo aveva portato di peso via dal letto, il capitano, nonché suo maestro d'armi, non gli aveva dato tregua e la sua poca attenzione non doveva essere passata inosservata. «Allora principino, sei stanco e poco attento. Hai fatto tardi anche stanotte, vero? In quale postribolo ti sei infilato stavolta? Ormai sei conosciuto in quasi tutti quelli vicino al palazzo reale. Sai come ti definisco? Egocentrico, litigioso e scostante, una reputazione davvero invidiabile.»  
Rise, assumendo una posizione fiera. «Tessono le mie lodi in ogni dove. Mi fa sentire importante, questa alta considerazione che hanno di me. Comunque sazierò la tua curiosità: in quello vicino al fiume. Dovresti andarci, offre la miglior birra e le donne più divertenti di Ant.» Si grattò il cespuglio di capelli che aveva in testa, forse stavano diventato troppo selvatici per il suo titolo, avrebbe dovuto tagliarli. «Almeno finché non meni le mani e ti buttano fuori.»  
«Lo hai fatto ancora? Sono due anni che va avanti questa storia, insomma sei un ragazzino e reciti la parte dell'uomo vissuto. Sai, inizio a credere che questo tuo modo di comportarti sregolato nasconda ben altri segreti. Avanti, confidati con il tuo amico, principino. Chi è tanto inaccessibile da spingerti a questa vita così dissoluta?»  
Thriston si agitò cercando di contenere il fastidio. Gli sorrise sornione, cercando di non apparire nervoso. Non si sarebbe confidato con lui per ciò che gli stava succedendo. Sebbene fosse degno di fiducia, quelli erano segreti da tenere sepolti nel cuore, nell'angolo più buio e segreto. Pensieri e voglie che lo stavano facendo ammattire. Se almeno fosse riuscito a cancellare per un momento quel volto dalla mente, ma nulla sembrava aiutarlo. Le cose facili proprio non gli piacevano. Era passato dall'infanzia tormentata all'adolescenza incasinata. Negli anni aveva smorzato di molto il malcontento di non essere come tutti i ragazzi della sua età. Figlio di re, destinato a succedergli se fosse riuscito a superare la prova del deserto della Luna dell'Illusione e a battere il fratello gemello per salire al trono di Ant. Eppure neanche quel gravoso compito, o la pericolosa prova d'affrontare erano bastati a imbrigliare la sua personalità selvaggia. Nathán era riuscito a mitigare quel lato ribelle, ma alla fine anche la sua presenza era diventata fonte di tormento. Guardò Arveldis. Non gli piaceva che pensasse cose vere. Era un attento osservatore e poteva arrivare a scoprire ogni cosa, anche se lui restava con la bocca chiusa. «Perché dovrebbe esserci qualcuno? Mi conosci, io non amo le regole, anzi quando posso, ma anche quando non posso, mi piace andare contro le imposizioni. Credo che a mio padre basti un figlio perfetto da elogiare e ammirare. Sai che noia per noi se il nostro amato re non avesse nessuno da riprendere?»  
Non si pentiva di aver parlato in quel modo del padre davanti al capitano della guardia. Da bambino aveva sofferto. Essere principe significava vivere con un seguito di servitori e non avere mai un momento di libertà, ma soprattutto restare a guardare da lontano altri bambini fare ciò che a lui era precluso. Doversi chiedere costantemente, quando qualcuno si avvicinava: lo fanno perché sono il figlio del re o perché provano sincero affetto? La compagnia migliore era stata la solitudine, anche per il rapporto conflittuale e poco amorevole con il suo gemello. Daeven voleva essere sempre il primo, il preferito e provava un perfido divertimento a metterlo in cattiva luce. Gran parte della già scarsa considerazione che aveva di lui il loro padre era dovuta proprio all’ombra che gli gettava addosso il fratello, forse per questo gli piaceva vivere come un dissennato. Il re lo aveva sempre visto come un poco di buono e lui amava dargli la certezza che lo fosse.  
«Thriston, domani inizieranno i festeggiamenti per il tuo quattordicesimo compleanno e questo significa che le tue responsabilità cambieranno. Non credi sia giunto il tempo di abbandonare il ragazzo e far uscire l’uomo?»  
«Non cambierà niente. Solo che per farmi una sana scazzottata dovrò spingermi oltre la capitale. Sai che noia!» Assottigliò lo sguardo. A lui non interessava minimamente cosa pensassero gli altri. Che lo giudicassero un folle, quella nomea gli dava modo di vivere come desiderava. «Io non devo dimostrare niente a nessuno, sai bene quanto mi piaccia avere una pessima reputazione. Forse tu non puoi capirlo, ma mi rende libero e non c'è niente che desideri di più.» Si lasciò cadere con la schiena a terra, smuovendo la sabbia, stendendosi con le braccia dietro la nuca. Arricciò le labbra, neanche una nuvola nel cielo e pensare che quello avrebbe dovuto essere il periodo più freddo dell’anno. Gli sarebbe piaciuto sentire il gelo penetrargli le ossa e la carezza rinfrescante della pioggia sulla pelle  
«Sei un principe, eppure ti comporti come il peggior mercenario in circolazione! Vuoi divertiti, benissimo ma almeno sii meno plateale. Vuoi schernire tuo padre, fallo in privato. Non desideri diventare re, quello non spetta a te deciderlo. Però è il momento di finirla con questo atteggiamento infantile.»  
Avrebbe dovuto sentirsi offeso per le parole di Arveldis e invece sbadigliò. Quel discorso lo stava annoiando. Non avrebbe mai rinunciato a quella vita così poco regale, anche perché gli permetteva di non pensare a lui: Nathán. Il centro dei suoi pensieri, specialmente negli ultimi anni era diventato un'ossessione da cui liberarsi si stava rivelando difficile. Chiuse gli occhi, era incominciato tutto la sera prima del suo quinto compleanno, quando aveva trovato una piuma candida sul cuscino e un biglietto che lo invitava a raggiungere il bastione nord del castello. Ovviamente incuriosito come non mai aveva corso come un pazzo per conoscere la misteriosa persona che gli aveva lasciato quel messaggio. Nove anni erano trascorsi dal loro primo incontro. Certo, restava il mistero di come quello strano bambino l'avesse trovato. Aveva provato a chiederlo al diretto interessato e la risposta era stata: ho risposto al tuo silenzioso richiamo di aiuto, e per quanto strana, quella spiegazione si avvicinava fin troppo alla verità. Il non facile rapporto con il padre, quello conflittuale con il fratello e la malinconia di non sapere di chi fidarsi erano leggibili sul suo volto da chiunque, però lui come faceva a saperlo se non viveva a palazzo? Così tanti anni di parole, azioni, confessioni. Erano cresciuti insieme seppur si incontrassero una singola notte all'anno e ancora non sapeva nulla del ragazzo delle piume, come amava chiamarlo, sebbene tra loro fosse nato un forte sentimento di amicizia. Ogni volta che Nathán andava via il tempo si fermava, e ritornava a scorrere il giorno in cui si rincontravano. Andava tutto bene, era felice di averlo vicino, anche se in quel modo. I problemi erano sorti quando aveva iniziato a provare sensazioni contrastanti. Quando l’altro andava via sentiva una parte di sé andare in frantumi e la speranza di rivederlo non gli bastava più a sedare la voglia di averlo vicino in ogni istante. A volte si chiedeva se quello che provava fosse dovuto alla precarietà di quegli incontri. Di certo l'amico aveva un vantaggio su di lui: sapeva che era il figlio del re e dove trovarlo, mentre evitava in ogni modo di fornirgli le giuste spiegazioni su chi fosse e da dove venisse. Sapeva solo che non era un abitante di Ant, perché loro avevano caratteristiche fisiche ben precise: pelle caramello e i capelli scuri, mentre l’amico aveva la carnagione candida e bellissimi capelli biondo cenere. Stando al libro sulle popolazioni di Amar, chi proveniva da oltre le montagne di ghiaccio possedeva quelle fisionomie, solo che il popolo di Himel era stato costretto all'esilio e all’isolamento dopo la grande guerra. Se Nathán apparteneva al popolo del nord come poteva superare gli incantesimi di confinamento? Quelle riflessioni portavano parecchi interrogativi, dovuti anche all'antica profezia che i sacerdoti dell’Altura delle Stelle continuavano a profetizzare da secoli: la fine dell’inizio era vicina?  
«Thriston, continui a essere distratto. Non vuoi parlarne va bene, ma alza le chiappe e riprendiamo l'allenamento. Il giorno è sempre più vicino, se non sei preparato a dovere potresti anche non tornare intero. Vorrei che comprendessi che affrontare la prova del deserto della Luna dell'Illusione non è un gioco, rischi la vita.» Il capitano si allontanò, dopo essersi buttato sotto l’acqua della fontana per rinfrescarsi.  
«Chi ti dice che non è quello che voglio?» Un mormorio flebile che si perse nella calura del primo pomeriggio. Sbuffò sonoramente rialzandosi. Male non poteva fargli concentrarsi sull'allenamento, così da spostare l'attenzione dall'incontro che sarebbe avvenuto quella sera. Sfiancarsi fisicamente poteva essere un ottimo deterrente per non fare mosse azzardate nei confronti del suo tormento. In fondo Nathán non gli aveva mai fatto capire se avesse un interesse diverso da quello dell'amicizia. Sebbene alcune parole e gesti potevano essere fraintesi, ma la paura di perderlo gli impediva di parlargli apertamente.  
*  
Thriston aprì la porta della sua stanza e si lasciò cadere sul pavimento in marmo, gemendo per l’urto con la superficie dura. Il tramonto era passato da un bel po', ma lui aveva prolungato la sessione di allenamenti. Voleva essere completamente esausto e a giudicare dalle sue condizioni poteva dire di aver raggiunto l'obbiettivo. In quel momento non riusciva neanche ad alzare le braccia, il che era un bene così le avrebbe tenute al loro posto invece di metterle addosso a quel dispensatore di piume! Il vento fresco della notte spirava profumato dalle finestre prive di protezioni, asciugandogli il sudore sulla pelle. Sarebbe dovuto strisciare fino alla stanza da bagno, ma stranamente trovava il pavimento comodo. Magari una dormitina prima dell'incontro poteva fargli bene. «Un comportamento davvero regale, principe Thriston!»  
Sempre a giudicarlo. Che stava facendo di male ora, inoltre da quando i servitori erano autorizzati a farlo? Puntando le mani a terra e si alzò, con notevole sforzo, osservando attentamente la stanza per redarguire l’incauto che aveva osato, ma non c'era nessuno a parte lui. «C'è qualcuno?» Forse la servitù gli stava preparando il bagno. Avevano sentito il tonfo ed erano corsi a vedere per poi tornare al loro lavoro. Fece un passo avanti e una piuma candida gli cadde davanti volteggiando fino a terra. Sussultò chinandosi per raccoglierla, e alzò lo sguardo al soffitto. «Ma cosa?»  
C'era una pergamena arrotolata alla parte finale dell’oggetto: “Trova tutte le piume colorate e raggiungimi al bastione nord. Io sarò lì ad attenderti con il mio regalo, per il tuo compleanno.”  
Nathán aveva organizzato una specie di caccia al tesoro? Lui come il più grande degli stupidi smaniava di vederlo per passare il tempo insieme, e quel matto gli proponeva di girare per il palazzo per cercare delle piume? Sospirò. L’amico sapeva bene quanto odiasse festeggiare il compleanno. Diventava scontroso e ancora più musone del solito. Forse perché quel giorno gli ricordava le lacrime di frustrazione versate per una condizione di nascita soffocante, e per l'approvazione di un padre che sembrava perennemente disinteressato a tutte le ruote di pavone che faceva per avere la sua attenzione. Thriston scosse la testa, doveva concentrarsi se voleva raggiungere il prima possibile l'unica persona per la quale provava un profondo interesse. Cercò nella stanza. Se era una caccia al tesoro, aveva bisogno di indizi e considerando che la piuma bianca era caduta dal soffitto, quella colorata doveva trovarsi... «Sei prevedibile, Nathán.»  
Una piuma rossa era poggiata sul cuscino. Sorrise. Ancora non capiva come l'altro riuscisse a eludere la sorveglianza delle guardie. Girava per il palazzo come e quando voleva. A distanza di anni era giunto a due conclusioni, considerando che l'amico non aveva mai voluto dargli spiegazioni in merito, quindi o le guardie erano scarse oppure era un prestigiatore e lui era propenso a credere nella seconda opzione. La prese guardandola: rossa, perfetta e alla base era attaccata un'altra pergamena.  
"Il rosso è il colore della passione, direi che non esistesse posto più adeguato dove farti trovare il primo indizio. Ma ora passiamo al secondo: l'arancione simboleggia la comprensione, la saggezza, l'equilibrio e l'ambizione. Direi che tu sei sprovvisto di tutte queste qualità, ma c'è qualcuno, a detta di molti, che le possiede tutte. Di chi sto parlando?"  
Brutto... non riusciva a formulare un pensiero carino. Insomma lui gli raccontava i propri segreti più intimi e l’altro li usava così? Se non era crudeltà poco ci mancava! Sospirò. Cosa doveva fare? Sapeva benissimo chi dovesse cercare: Daeven, il suo amabile gemello. Nato qualche secondo prima di lui e per questo il favorito del loro padre. A essere sincero lui aveva contribuito non poco a far risaltare le qualità del fratello con il suo comportamento strafottente.«Nathán, se riesco a trovarle tutte te la farò pagare!» Borbottò lasciando la camera. Conoscendo le abitudini di Daeven a quell'ora doveva essere nella propria stanza.  
Thriston camminò spedito lungo il corridoio. Quel compito l’innervosiva; non amava incontrare il fratello. Doveva solo entrare, scambiare qualche parola, individuare ciò che gli interessava e poi via. Si fermò davanti alla porta, bussò abbastanza forte ma stranamente nessuno rispose. Riprovò e ottenne ancora silenzio. «Fratello, sei qui?» Aprì l’uscio guardando all'interno. Non c'era nessuno o almeno la stanza all’apparenza sembrava vuota. Cercò di trattenere un urlo di felicità. «Questo francamente mi piace, così mi evito la parte delle chiacchiere. Di solito non abbiamo nulla da dirci.» Dove poteva essere la piuma? Si avvicinò al letto e in quel momento all’orecchio gli giunsero dei gemiti alternati a parole poco caste che sembravano provenire dal bagno. Certo non si scandalizzava per così poco, ma non faceva il fratello così spudorato. «Hai capito, lui se la spassa in segreto e poi addita me per la mia vita vivace.» Mettendosi le mani ai fianchi ruotò su se stesso. Dove poteva essere? Sperava non addosso a Daeven, anche perché non aveva proprio voglia di andare di là e vedere cosa stesse facendo. Rabbrividì al pensiero e una tunica lasciata sulla cassapanca, ai piedi del letto, attrasse il suo sguardo per il colore. La raggiunse e attaccato al colletto c'era quello che stava cercando. «Trovata!»  
«Vieni, andiamo in camera. Direi che possiamo continuare lì! Magari puoi chiamare anche la tua amica!»  
«Oh dei. No, aspetta, dove mi nascondo? Che faccio?» Il panico gli serpeggiò lungo la schiena, doveva andare via e la porta era troppo lontana, mentre la finestra era a due passi. Saltò sul davanzale: non poteva buttarsi da quell’altezza. Chiudendo gli occhi si lasciò cadere, tenendosi saldamente al marmo e guardò in basso. Con un po' di fortuna poteva arrivare all'appiglio poco sotto. «Dai Thriston, ci puoi riuscire.» Mollò la presa e con difficoltà afferrò la decorazione di poco sopra una finestra, i piedi poggiavano quasi sul davanzale. Diede una poderosa spinta e mollò la presa, fortunatamente riuscì ad atterrare, schiena a terra, nel corridoio frantumando un paio di vasi decorativi.  
«Principe, state bene?» Le guardie dovevano aver sentito il forte fracasso e si erano avvicinate per controllare.  
«Sì, sì. Tranquilli niente di rotto.»  
«Voi no, ma avete rotto una serie di vasi antichi. Cosa dobbiamo dire al re?»  
«Mandate qualcuno a pulire. Ah, dite a mio padre che quei vasi erano orrendi, per questo li ho rotti, mi innervosivano!» Con fare indifferente, zoppicando vistosamente, svoltò l’angolo per poi appoggiarsi al muro. Quella non l'avrebbe passata liscia, suo padre amava ogni singolo oggetto nel palazzo. Massaggiandosi la schiena riprese a camminare. Ci avrebbe pensato a tempo debito, a come affrontarlo. Respirò intensamente leggendo la pergamena.  
“Il giallo è il colore del sole, simbolo della luce ma anche della conoscenza e dell'energia. Il sole splende ogni giorno sulla tua terra, ma di notte dove lo troviamo ad Ant?”  
Thriston corrugò la fronte. Conosceva anche quel particolare? Insomma, il ragazzino andava legato così da fargli confessare dove prendesse le informazioni! Perché l’immagine di Nathán incatenato da qualche parte gli andava a risvegliare il bassoventre? Doveva avere a che fare con quella cosa degli appetiti strani che venivano ai ragazzi della sua età, non poteva esserci altra spiegazione!«Non pensare. Non pensare. Meglio concentrarsi su altro»  
La condizione in cui viveva il suo popolo era conosciuta dalle popolazioni di Amar. Ogni abitante di Ant sapeva il perché la loro terra fosse fatta in prevalenza di sabbia e povera di acqua. Le antiche scritture raccontavano nei minimi dettagli l'opera compiuta dai draghi, prima della loro estinzione per mano di un suo antenato. Molte volte si era chiesto se quella non fosse una favoletta inventata, per giustificare l'odio verso qualcosa che temevano e non sapevano come affrontare, ma l’esistenza dei draghi per loro sfortuna non era solo leggenda.  
La sala del trono era vuota. Gli dava un senso claustrofobico quel posto, oltre a mettergli ansia. Rappresentava tutto ciò che non voleva per sé: una catena a stringerlo e doveri di cui non voleva prendersi carico. Arveldis aveva detto che il popolo di Ant lo considerava: egocentrico, litigioso e scostante; aveva dimenticato egoista. Quella sì, che era la sua caratteristica predominante. La terza piuma era lì, attaccata al trono del padre che richiamava l'astro del giorno in tutto il suo splendore. La prese con un gesto rabbioso; quel gioco iniziava a stancarlo! Quanti colori ancora mancavano?  
“Il verde rappresenta l'abbondanza. Questo colore è così difficile da trovare nella tua terra. Avete pochi boschi e vallate, solo sabbia dorata e pietra bruna. Eppure c’è un posto dove risplende come in nessun altro angolo di Amar.”  
«La grotta degli smeraldi? Come può conoscere uno dei nostri luoghi più segreti?» Non era scioccato di quelle conoscenze, solo si chiedeva, sempre più incuriosito, da dove prendesse le informazioni. Alzò le braccia incrociandole dietro il capo, e camminando con fare annoiato lasciò la sala del trono.  
Le grotte smeraldine erano una delle fonti di ricchezza della sua terra. Quelle sotto il palazzo reale erano le più grandi e ricche di tutto il paese. Vi potevano accedere solo il re e le sue guardie di fiducia, quindi Nathán come poteva conoscere il percorso giusto da seguire e come superare le trappole per giungere alla grotta principale? Lui aveva dovuto aspettare il suo decimo anno di età per esserne informato solo in parte e ricordava benissimo di non averne mai fatto parola con nessuno. Raggiunse i sotterranei del palazzo, eludendo la sorveglianza delle guardie. L'acqua gocciolava dalle stalattiti, il rumore del fiume che scorreva lì sotto creava un piacevole rimbombo, le gallerie quasi tutte a senso unico si inoltravano per miglia e miglia fino ad arrivare al mare. Le antiche scritture raccontavano che lì fosse custodito il potere del regno di Ant, sebbene una parte di quel potere fosse andato perduto nella grande guerra e con la distruzione dei draghi. Rabbrividì, percependo l'umidità penetrare la stoffa sottile degli abiti. Camminò curvo, per non battere la testa contro il soffitto con passi piccoli misurati, avrebbe impiegato un bel po’ di tempo per raggiungere la meta. Lui conosceva il percorso per evitare le trappole, non quello che conduceva alla grotta. Si perse, ma alla fine riuscì a trovare il corridoio giusto. L'insenatura era spettacolare. Chi aveva costruito il palazzo asseriva che nel punto esatto in cui si trovava la stalattite più grande di smeraldo, era posizionato il trono e che in quel blocco enorme fosse custodito il potere di cui si parlava nella profezia. Non doveva neanche cercarla, la piuma, perché era attaccata proprio lì.  
“Sei a metà percorso. La prossima piuma richiama il colore dei miei occhi, ricordi in quale occasione mi hai detto: le tue iridi sono molto più belle?”  
Thriston arrossì. Era contento che nessuno fosse in giro per godere dello spettacolo del suo volto paonazzo; aveva una fama di duro da difendere. Non doveva pensare troppo, sapeva benissimo in quale occasione glielo avesse detto e il motivo per cui aveva pronunciato quelle parole. A propria discolpa, pensò che fosse stata sua madre ad avergli appuntato sulla tunica una delle rose blu che coltivava, prima dell'appuntamento con l'amico. Nathán era rimasto affascinato dal fiore così particolare e da lì era nata un'accesa discussione, che si era conclusa con un suo molto chiaro: nessun blu è bello come il colore dei tuoi occhi. Aveva fatto la figura del bambino infatuato e se ci pensava provava ancora vergognava, non per il complimento indiretto ma per il modo in cui lo aveva pronunciato. Forse da quello avrebbe dovuto capire che l’affetto per l’amico stava mutando, in cosa però non riusciva a capirlo. Lasciò le fondamenta del castello per uscire all’esterno, dove fu investito da un tripudio di colori e profumi da stordirlo dopo l’umidità e la mancanza d’aria delle grotte. Non badò più di tanto alle cascate di calle, gelsomino e rose, né ai grandi alberi di acacia o le palme da dattero. Con un agile balzò superò le mura di cinta del giardino privato dove sua madre coltivava le rose blu. Controllò attentamente ogni fiore, finché non scorse ciò che stava cercando.  
“Ma guarda. Ed io, che ti facevo meno sveglio. L’indaco agisce sui nostri sensi. Migliora l'umore in caso di malinconia o di leggeri stati depressivi. È il colore che dovresti tenere accanto quando sono lontano. La prossima piuma può trovarsi solo tra le mani della persona a cui tieni di più. Sei sicuro di sapere chi è?”  
Thriston era confuso. Da ragazzo poco propenso alle esternazioni sentimentali, non c’erano molte persone a cui tenesse davvero. Sua madre, l'unica che sembrava comprendere la sindrome d'inferiorità con cui faceva i conti ogni giorno, nonché la sola a stargli vicino. Forse il suo maestro d'armi e confidente Arveldis, ma Nathán aveva scritto: la persona a cui tieni di più. Arruffandosi i capelli si lasciò cadere sul morbido prato verde. Si stese, respirò l'aria profumata e chiuse gli occhi. Stranamente non percepiva più l'urgenza di vedere l'amico. Forse quell'atteggiamento così passivo poteva essere dettato dalla paura di scoprire chi fosse quella persona, meglio ancora, lo sapeva però andare da lui significava dargli una conferma. Nascondere agli occhi degli altri un qualcosa che faticava ad accettare era abbastanza semplice, in quanto nessuno conosceva davvero l'oggetto di simili sentimenti contrastanti ma Nathán quando lo aveva capito? Potevano due bambini, perché quando si erano conosciuti non erano che quello, crescendo scoprire di essere talmente in sintonia da trasformare il semplice affetto in... ecco, come sempre non riusciva a dare un nome a quello che provava. Forse l'adolescenza giocava quegli scherzi. Portava dubbi e le voglie fisiche potevano confondere. Ecco in cosa si era trasformato l'affetto: in confusione, perché quello che gli scatenava dentro non lo aveva mai provato, lo spaventava e lui odiava sentirsi così. Camminava sempre sull'orlo del precipizio, adorava il pericolo, forse perché conosceva il suo nemico ma ora contro cosa stava combattendo? «Basta così, non sono uno che si ferma a pensare, io agisco senza temere le conseguenze. Quindi, direi che è il caso di andare da lui a chiedergli come faccia a sapere che è la persona a cui tengo di più!»  
Con un balzo agile si rimise in piedi, corse verso l'ingresso del bastione a nord. Salì i gradini in fetta. Desiderava raggiungerlo, aveva voglia di vederlo e di parlare con lui; un desiderio sempre uguale che non mutava negli anni. A volte si rammaricava di non avere che quel giorno per averlo vicino; una distanza imposta e senza spiegazione, che gli faceva capire quanto sbagliasse a farsi travolgere da quei sentimenti confusi. La mano tremava leggermente quando abbassò la maniglia per aprire la porta che dava sul terrazzo. Le stelle brillavano nel cielo, sebbene la luna non fosse presente, donando una leggera luce alla notte. Il vento spirava più forte e fresco. In sé recava il sapore salato della sabbia e del mare. Poteva percepire il canto armonioso delle onde che sbattevano in lontananza sulla scogliera, sebbene restasse flebile e distante. Camminò guardandosi intorno. Non scorgeva Nathán da nessuna parte. «Ce ne hai messo di tempo per arrivare! Sei diventato lento oppure ti sei perso lungo la strada? Buon compleanno, Thriston.»  
«Qualcosa mi ha trattenuto, come ben sai. Carino il tuo giochetto, davvero un'idea originale per assottigliare il tempo a nostra disposizione!» Era stato burbero e strafottente come non mai, ma stavolta percepiva qualcosa di diverso nel loro incontro. Una specie di tensione aleggiava intorno a loro. Si voltò. Eccolo lì, avvolto in un pesante mantello candido e vestito di blu. I capelli creavano un bel contrasto, così chiari da sembrare d'argento. Era cambiato nell'aspetto. Il corpo si stava lentamente trasformando in quello di un giovane uomo, sebbene i lineamenti restassero delicati. Una vampata di calore gli imporporò il volto a quella considerazione. «Allora la persona a cui tengo di più dovrebbe darmi qualcosa. Dov'è la piuma? Se non sbaglio ne manca una sola e l'alba non è lontana.»  
«Hai da dirmi solo questo? Comunque manchi di acume,» sembrava deluso. «Sei incorreggibile, davvero diventi ogni anno che passa più insopportabile. Vuoi la piuma indaco?»  
Annui anche se ancora non comprendeva la delusione sul suo volto. Di certo l'amico non poteva aspettarsi di sentire qualcosa riguardo al fatto che fosse lui la persona a cui teneva di più. Poteva anche scordarselo, non era così scemo da dirglielo apertamente. Nathán gli si avvicinò e prese a frugargli nella tasca destra della tunica. «Che stai facendo?» L'oggetto che stava cercando comparve davanti ai suoi occhi. L'aveva sempre avuta lui. «Che significa?» Non poteva crederci, perché era lì? Insomma si era fatto mille pensieri e un sacco di problemi per cosa?  
«Davvero non ci arrivi. Tu credi che perché noi due ci vediamo una singola notte durante l'arco di un anno, io non sappia. Sei cambiato, ti stai inaridendo come le sabbie che circondano Ant. Non vedi altro che te stesso e vorrei capire cosa ti ha portato a diventare così...»  
«Così egoista? È quello il termine che stai cercando? Non c’è bisogno che finisci la frase. Proprio tu me lo chiedi? Dovresti conoscere bene i motivi che mi spingono a esserlo.»  
«Basta Thriston, non ripetere le stesse cose. Sei tu che vuoi sentirti inferiore, quando io so benissimo che non è così. Perchè non lo dimostri al tuo popolo e a tuo padre. Come può starti bene di essere etichettato come il principino ribelle?»  
Iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro. Non afferrava davvero il motivo per cui gli stesse dicendo quelle cose. Da bambini e nella prima fase dell’adolescenza non c’erano stati segreti tra loro. Nathán sapeva esattamente quanto soffrisse al pensiero di dover sempre dimostrare qualcosa e che per quanto tentasse falliva continuamente. Lo guardò con le labbra imbronciate e lasciò correre senza ribattere alle sue parole. «Posso sapere come hai fatto a metterla nella mia tasca?»  
«Sei diventato bravo a cambiare argomento.» Prese l’oggetto che l’altro gli stava porgendo. «Dovresti leggere la penultima pergamena.» Assecondando la richiesta dell’amico lo fece, e ancora una volta il cuore perse un battito per poi accelerare.  
"L'ultimo colore, il violetto, è il mistero, la magia e la metamorfosi. C'è una persona che incarna tutto questo per te, lui possiede l'ultima piuma non devi far altro che allungare la mano."  
Thriston non aveva dubbi stavolta. Gli era chiaro chi possedesse l’ultima piuma. Allungò la mano, ma invece di dargli l’oggetto ricercato, Nathán voltò le spalle e andò a sedersi sulla balconata. Un leggero sudore freddo gli scese lungo la schiena. Se si sporgeva un po' di più sarebbe potuto cadere, eppure non palesò quella paura cercando di scherzare per l'espressione arrabbiata che l’altro aveva sul volto. «Di' la verità ti aspettavi un: è bello rivederti? Sai dopo tanto tempo è bene variare il nostro solito copione.»  
«Davvero sei pessimo, non che da bambino non lo fossi ma francamente stai peggiorando e crescendo non so cosa aspettarmi. Complimenti principe di Ant, sei davvero bravo a improvvisare! Comunque per ora non avrai quanto richiesto, quindi rilassati e attendi il momento giusto. Ti guardo da un po’ e ho faticato a riconoscerti. Sei cambiato, fisicamente intendo.»  
Poteva solo assecondarlo e attendere. L’importante era stare insieme per il poco tempo che restava. «Mi alleno con la spada tutti i giorni e non solo. Sai cosa mi aspetterà quando mio padre sarà in punto di morte. Il deserto della Luna dell’Illusione non perdona. Questa è la legge: quando il re genera due figli maschi entrambi hanno diritto di regnare su Ant. A decidere chi sarà il prescelto sarà la fortuna.» Sorrise avvicinandosi all’altro. Osservò attentamente il suo volto, su cu poteva scorgere inquietudine. Possibile che fosse preoccupato per lui? No, non era preoccupazione ma colpa e non sapeva perchè si fosse palesata a quelle affermazioni. «Cosa c'è? Perché mi guardi in quel modo?»  
«Perché, come ti sto guardando?» Arrossì «Non vedere cose che non ci sono. Ho letto molte storie sulla prova che dovrai affrontare e, con il tuo modo di fare, non credo ne usciresti vivo!»  
«Dal modo in cui mi guardavi sembrava volessi dire altro.» Il nervosismo da parte di entrambi era percepibile.  
«Leggi nel pensiero? Posso affermare di no, visto che non capisci neanche le cose più elementari.» Nathán mosse una mano davanti al volto come a scacciare un insetto, o era solo un cenno per farlo tacere. «Dobbiamo aspettare il sole per il mio regalo, non manca molto. Cosa hai fatto nell'ultimo anno?»  
«Come aspettiamo il regalo? Andiamo sono curioso. Ho indovinato senza difficoltà tutti gli indizi...» il sopracciglio alzato di Nathán lo smentiva. «Va bene, uno mi era sfuggito, ma per gli altri sono stato bravo!» Incrociò le braccia al petto, battendo il piede sul marmo del pavimento, ma l’espressione irremovibile dell’amico la diceva lunga sul fatto che avrebbe deciso lui quando dargli il regalo. «Lasciamo stare, già abbiamo poco tempo e non voglio litigare.»  
«Di cosa hai voglia allora?» Bella domanda, peccato che non potesse dirgli esattamente cosa desiderasse in quel momento. Thriston lo raggiunse, gli sedette vicino. Di certo non era lo stupido che voleva fargli credere, ma come spiegargli il perché di tante cose quando non erano chiare neanche a se stesso? Inoltre iniziava a essere stanco di non sapere nulla di lui, mentre Nathán lo conosceva fin troppo bene. Come poteva aprirgli il cuore, perché di quello si trattava, se l'altro non si sbilanciava mai?  
«Di conoscerti proprio come tu conosci me. Mi sento un tale stupido, e credo che ti ci sentiresti pure tu nella mia situazione. Davvero, da piccolo riuscivo ad accettare il tuo silenzio. Eri il misterioso bambino delle piume, ma adesso le cose sono cambiate. Volevo aspettare che fossi tu ad aprirti, ma non lo farai mai. Tu pensi che sono talmente egoista da non tenere a nient’altro che a me stesso... hai sbagliato, c'è una persona a cui tengo.»  
«Un giorno ti racconterò ogni cosa. Comprendo quando possa essere difficile per te, lo è anche per me, ma vedi, anno dopo anno si è rafforzata l'idea che rivelarti chi sono ci renderebbe più estranei di quanto non lo siamo ora.»  
Scosse la testa, no quello non gli piaceva per nulla. «Estranei? Io e te non lo siamo, forse non saprò chi sei ma non sei un estraneo.» Sospirò. «Mi ripeti sempre le stesse parole, ma devo essere pronto per cosa?»  
«Sono serio, lo hai detto tu: non mi conosci. Poi se ripeto sempre la stessa cosa è soltanto perché fai sempre lo stesso discorso. Il giorno in cui non mi chiederai nulla dovrò iniziare a preoccuparmi»  
«Mi conosci troppo bene. Sai già cosa dirò e completi sempre le mie frasi. Sono così prevedibile?» Gli occhi Nathán luccicavano, mentre annuiva con il capo, talmente belli da sembrare stelle. Erano così vicini, e lui percepiva il profumo dell'amico: vischio, pino e ghiaccio. Respirò pienamente quella fragranza fresca e pungente, non lo disturbava anzi gli piaceva. La seguì spingendosi contro la pelle del collo per odorarla meglio. «Non so definire il freddo, ma se chiudo gli occhi mi sembra di trovarmi oltre le montagne di ghiaccio, con la neve che cade copiosa e il vento pungente a graffiarmi il volto. Tu hai quell'odore, eppure so che non puoi essere un abitante di quelle terre, a loro non è permesso lasciare il nord.»  
Il corpo su cui era appoggiato si irrigidì e il cuore prese a battere più forte, forse lo aveva sorpreso, ma non si sarebbe scostato per nessuna ragione al mondo. «Come puoi descrivere così bene qualcosa che non conosci?» Alzò le spalle, senza muoversi, dall’angolino che gli permetteva di sentire la morbidezza della sua pelle e del suo odore. «Hai intenzione di stare lì ancora per molto?»  
«Una volta ti piaceva. Quando eravamo bambini parlavamo abbracciati nel punto più nascosto di questo bastione. Mi tenevi stretto e mi accarezzavi i capelli. Ricordi quando lo hai fatto la prima volta? Quando sono giunto qui, al nostro appuntamento, piangendo. Da quel momento, se non erro, sei stato tu a ricercare il mio abbraccio, le volte successive.» Avrebbe tanto voluto essere ancora un bambino. Col tempo Nathán era diventato più scostante, quasi temesse di toccarlo. Mentre in lui era cresciuto il bisogno di stringerlo, oltre a un altro tipo di voglia che non avrebbe mai espresso ad alta voce.  
«Non sei troppo cresciuto per le carezze e gli abbracci del tuo migliore amico? Credo, che da figlio di re, tu abbia a disposizione parecchie persone disposte a coccolarti.»  
Thriston sospirò. Poteva dirgli che non lo considerava solo un amico, ma la persona che gli faceva perdere il sonno. Quella che immaginava quando le ragazze accarezzavano il suo corpo, e non solo. «Non sarò mai troppo grande per le coccole del mio migliore amico. È quello che vuoi anche tu, altrimenti mi avresti spinto sedere a terra da un po’.» Alzò la testa per fissargli le labbra rosse e morbide, che dovevano avere lo stesso sapore fresco della pelle e gli sarebbe piaciuto tanto gustarle. Si fece audace spingendo il volto contro quello del compagno, ma quando stava per sfiorare la meta agognata Nathán si alzò e si allontanò.  
«Non mi hai chiesto nulla del regalo o ringraziato degli auguri, proprio non ti piace questo giorno.»  
Lasciò andare un mugugno insoddisfatto. «Sai che non amo festeggiarlo. Mi piace solo perché ho te. Attendo questa notte per vederti, parlarti e... voglio solo stare con te.» Lo aveva detto e non credeva potesse innescargli un tremito convulso nelle membra, ma da uomo d'azione qual era, considerava l'incertezza una coperta in cui crogiolarsi per poco tempo. L'amico voleva continuare a tenere i suoi segreti e gli andava bene, ma lui era stanco di nascondersi dietro a imbarazzo e mezze frasi. Respirò cercando di mantenere la calma, nonostante il vento fresco sentiva il sudore imperlargli la pelle. Il popolo di Ant non aveva mai fatto distinzioni su chi amare o volere nel proprio letto, ma non tutti regni su Amar la pensavano allo stesso modo. Magari Nathán apparteneva a uno di quelli. Continuare a pensare non serviva a niente, per capire se lo aveva infastidito bastava alzare lo sguardo e cercare di decifrare la sua reazione. Lo fece e si ritrovò davanti il volto sorridente dell'altro.  
«Anch’io voglio stare con te! Credi che mandi piume al primo che incontro?»  
Gli prese la mano stringendola tra le sue, e lo spinse a sedersi nuovamente. «No, ma forse può essere il tuo passatempo preferito. Almeno puoi dirmi da dove nasce questa cosa? Perché una piuma candida, ogni volta?»  
«Sono memoria, una tela bianca dove imprimere i ricordi. Quando le guarderai ti torneranno in mente le notti che abbiamo vissuto, non verranno mai sbiadite dal tempo, ti basterà toccarle e sarà tutto lì.»  
Quella sembrava una finestra chiusa, che lentamente lasciava entrare un fascio di luce su quei segreti che l’altro teneva gelosamente per sé. «Per questo me ne lasci sempre una sul cuscino? Vuoi che ricordi ogni cosa di noi, forse in previsione di quello che un giorno mi dirai?» Sorrise. Era un tipo distratto e fanfarone ma certe cose sapeva coglierle. «So che non vuoi che faccia domande, ma sono nove anni che ti osservo. Se temi che qualcuno scopra questo nostro legame e ti impedisca di raggiungermi, allora dimmi come fare e sarò io a venire da te.»  
«No, confermi il mio pensiero: non sei affatto perspicace. Le cose sono molto più complicate, e non te le spiegherò oggi. Vuoi sapere di cosa ho paura? Che questo legame diventi ancora più forte. Pensaci, ci vediamo una volta l’anno e siamo talmente legati che non abbiamo bisogno di raccontarci cos’è accaduto quando eravamo lontani, perché il tempo sembra essersi fermato a quando sono andato via.»  
«Ma è passato. Lo possiamo vedere sui nostri volti e corpi. Siamo cresciuti, io sono cresciuto e non passo più il tempo a piangere per l'indifferenza di mio padre, il silenzio di mia madre o le angherie del mio gemello. Ma trovo più piacevoli le locande, le donne e quanto possono offrire se ben pagate.» Un sorriso malizioso gli si formò sul volto. Poteva aggiungere che avrebbe volentieri esplorato anche altre forme più solide? Come avrebbe appreso l'altro l’interesse fisico che gli suscitava? Tre anni prima era l'amico con cui ridere e scherzare, poi pian piano aveva iniziato a pensarlo in modo diverso e in situazioni abbastanza particolari dove facevano uso di bocca e lingua, ma non per parlare.  
«Un bel cambiamento non c'è che dire. L'indole ribelle ti appartiene ma non credevo fossi quel genere di ragazzo. La tua famiglia sa cosa fai fuori da palazzo? Non è un comportamento regale di uno che potrebbe salire al trono!»  
«Ahaha, ma come siamo puntigliosi. La mia famiglia lo sa, e sai cosa pensa. Mentre non tutto il popolo di Ant conosce il mio volto, è mio fratello quello a cui piace apparire in pubblico. Avere inchini e adorazione, a me piace l'ombra. Mi permette di girare per la città senza rotture di scatole. Ma anche se lo sapessero, sono un’adolescente che sta scoprendo piaceri e sensazioni. Cosa c’è di male in questo?»  
«Scusami, non volevo giudicarti. No, non fai nulla di male. Sono esperienze che prima o poi facciamo tutti nella vita. Sei nell'età in cui si ricercano certe compagnie.»  
La strategia di intavolare quel discorso non aveva portato ai risultati sperati. Lo feriva che Nathán liquidasse il tutto come ‘esperienze che si devono fare’, specialmente che non avesse fatto accenni a possibili forme maschili con cui sperimentarle, e quello poneva un serio divieto a tentare un’altra volta di baciarlo. Però prima doveva mettere in chiaro alcune cose. «No,no, no, aspetta non hai compreso il mio discorso.» Era paonazzo in viso, come spiegarglielo? «Sì sono esperienze, ma non è che le ricerchi sempre. Sai com'è, a volte preferisco... fare da me... hai capito.»  
«Non so di cosa stai parlando.» L'altro scosse la testa con un’espressione angelica sul volto. Gli piaceva proprio prenderlo in giro.  
«Nathán non fare l’ingenuo con me, sai cosa intendo!»  
«Puoi dirmelo, male non ti farà.» Stava faticando a restare serio, infatti nel giro di due secondi e scoppiò a ridere. «La tua faccia è talmente rossa, siamo tra uomini. Che male c’è?»  
«Se non mi metti in imbarazzo non ti diverti, vero?» Il broccio reale, come soleva chiamarlo Nathán, comparve sul suo volto. L’amico provava piacere nel vederlo in difficoltà, la prima volta che avevano parlato di sesso e donne era diventato quasi viola dall’imbarazzo, mentre l’altro restava completamente tranquillo. «Nathán, posso farti una domanda?» L'altro annui sorridendo. «Per il mio popolo è normale unirsi anche tra persone dello stesso sesso. Credi che sia per questo che io, si ecco... provi interesse anche per le forme maschi? Anche per te è così?»  
«Non lo so, Thriston ma in fondo non c'è nulla di male. L’importante è il legame, l’amore e lo stare bene con una persona. Mentre io...io... Certo che passi da un argomento all'altro senza darmi tempo di assimilare nulla. Stasera sei troppo chiacchierone, di solito devo faticare il doppio per farti parlare e a volte mi sembra di discorrere da solo.»  
«Stasera sono ciarliero, mi va così. Quindi non saresti disgustato se io facessi, questo?» Si spinse con il volto in avanti fino ad appoggiare le labbra su quelle di Nathán. La sua bocca era delicata, dolce, tremante o era lui a tremare per quel contatto desiderato? L’amico si allontanò guardandolo con timore, era paonazzo e gli fece tenerezza. Possibile anche lui provasse le sue stesse sensazioni? «È stato brutto?»  
«Non lo so, aspetta, fammi capire. Magari possiamo fare così?»  
Si baciarono nuovamente, ma Thriston prima di poter tentare un approccio più dettagliato si sentì spingere nuovamente via. «Che ne pensi?»  
«Io penso che... dovremmo provare in modo più approfondito. Se vuoi capire...» Stavolta lui si spinse contro il compagno in cerca della sua bocca, leccandola piano con la punta della lingua finchè le labbra non si schiusero permettendogli di assaporarlo. Un bacio lento, che li lasciò senza fiato. Non riusciva a crederci, dopo averlo lungamente sognato aveva baciato la sua ossessione. «Perchè? Perchè mi hai baciato, Thriston?»  
Una domanda più che legittima, ma non aveva risposta da dargli. «Non lo so, abbiamo fatto tante cose insieme in questi anni.»Prese un lungo respiro. «Hai mai pensato a me in modo diverso?» Ecco era riuscito a esprimere il suo dubbio più grande. Cercava di comprendere cosa stesse pensando Nathán. All’apparenza sembrava calmo come se quello che avevano fatto non lo avesse minimamente toccato. Era dispiaciuto, vederlo così tranquillo gli faceva credere che avesse in qualche modo voluto assecondare la sua ennesima pazzia esplorativa senza provare nulla.  
«Credo sia giunto il momento di darti il mio regalo.»  
Lo stava facendo apposta? «Non hai altro da dire? Sei serio?»  
«Thriston, sei in un momento confusionale, lo capisco. Frequenti posti dove trovare piacevole compagnia e magari oltre alle donne ci saranno anche uomini, e per qualcuno avrai provato strane pulsioni, ma sei troppo insicuro e quindi hai voluto farlo con me per capire se poteva piacerti. Sei soltanto nella fase: devo deliziare il mio regale...,» fece un cenno con la testa verso il suo inguine. «Non rovineremo quello che abbiamo costruito in questi anni per banale voglia di sperimentare. Un bacio non implica nulla.»  
«Liquidi così qualcosa che forse non hai neanche pienamente compreso!»  
«Ti sbagli, preferisco non parlarne perchè non hai piena conoscenza di quello che senti.»  
«Non riuscirò mai a capirlo se non resti qui!» Non voleva arrivare a fargli vedere nella totalità la confusione che provava, ma in fondo loro due si erano sempre nascosti. Ovvero Nathán ancora non gli diceva nulla su di sé, ma sapeva che ogni cosa che avevano fatto in quelle notti era vera, perché quando erano insieme lasciavano uscire la parte più vera di loro.  
«Un giorno resterò. Quando verrà quel momento, credimi, arriverai a rimpiangere queste notti e le candide piume lasciate sul tuo cuscino.»  
Gli sorrise beffardo annuendo. Sebbene dentro sentisse qualcosa andare in frantumi, doveva rispettare la volontà dell’altro e assecondare la sua voglia di restare in silenzio. Ma lui aveva una decisione ancora più difficile da prendere: dimenticare sentimenti che non avrebbero avuto speranza. Una piuma violetta comparve nel palmo dell’amico, la prese e lesse con curiosità l’ultima pergamena.  
“Prendi le piume e adagiale sul pavimento, lascia che un raggio di luce le sfiori e attendi...”  
Sospirò frugando nella tasca interna della tunica, estrasse le piume colorate e le posizionò a ventaglio sul pavimento, nell’ordine in cui le aveva trovate. Non aveva fatto caso al cambiamento del cielo, l’alba doveva essere passata da tempo e di solito quello era il momento in cui Nathán spariva con la promessa di ritornare l’anno successivo, quella stessa notte. «Cosa dovrei attendere?»  
Seguitava a guardarlo, per nulla interessato a cosa avrebbero dovuto fare quegli oggetti inanimati. In quel momento il sole sorse, alle loro spalle, e un timido raggio illuminò la zona dove si trovavano. C’era una luce particolare negli occhi dell’amico; un misto di tristezza e consapevolezza a cui non poteva dare spiegazione.«Voltati, Thriston.» Lo fece, un arcobaleno brillava nel cielo creato dalle piume colorate e si perdeva in direzione nord. «Quando vorrai parlarmi e sentirai il bisogno di avermi vicino, vieni su questo bastione, poggia a terra le piume e attendi un raggio di sole. Quando comparirà l’arcobaleno, io lo vedrò e saprò che hai bisogno di me.»  
Thriston sentì le lacrime inumidirgli gli occhi. Non voleva piangere e non lo fece. Quella notte aveva fatto troppe cose di cui forse si sarebbe pentito appena l’altro sarebbe andato via, donargli anche il dolore che stava provando era inutile. «Non credo che riuscirò mai più a guardare un arcobaleno senza pensare a te, e non avevo bisogno di altri motivi per farlo. Se riuscirò a mettere a posto la confusione che ho dentro verrò qui, appoggerò le piume sul pavimento e attenderò il tuo arrivo. Oppure aspetterò un anno e la piuma candida sul mio cuscino.»  
«So che adesso non puoi capire il mio agire, non puoi farlo e io non lo voglio. Aspettami allora e tra un anno tornerò da te.» Una carezza leggera sulla guancia «Quando non sai a cosa credere. Quando perdi la speranza e la confusione prende il sopravvento, guarda le piume che ti ho donato. Osservale e pensa. Ricorda, esse sono memoria. Ora raccoglile, non è tempo per quell’arcobaleno.»  
Annui, inchinandosi per prenderle «Grazie per il tuo dono...» quando alzò di nuovo lo sguardo di Nathán non c’era più traccia. Se ne era andato in silenzio e senza dirgli nulla. Sempre la solita uscita di scena. Lo lasciava solo su quel bastione a chiedersi se davvero quelli non fossero sogni o proiezioni partorite della sua mente. Sarebbero dovuti passare un po’ di giorni perché riuscisse a convincersi di nuovo che il misterioso ragazzo delle piume esisteva e non era solo una fantasia. Strinse il suo dono nel pugno. Un anno, aveva un intero anno per comprendere i suoi sentimenti. Un anno forse per dimenticarli. Un anno per pensare a quel bacio e chiuderlo nel cassetto delle cose che non accadranno mai più. Si leccò le labbra e su di esse poteva sentire il gusto fresco di Nathán.

***

Nathán lo osservò andare via. Il sole ormai alto nel cielo sanciva il suo ritorno a casa, dove avrebbe dovuto spiegare il perché del suo gesto. Gli aveva donato un modo per raggiungerlo, sebbene Thriston non lo avesse pienamente compreso. Si sfiorò le labbra, disegnandole con un polpastrello: erano calde, lo stesso calore che possedeva la pelle del principe di Ant. Sospirò guardando il cielo, godendo della carezza dei raggi del sole sulla pelle, doveva far ritorno il tempo era scaduto.

 

Fine


	2. Sagra: Memoria delle Piume - seconda novella -Antiche Memorie

 

Ant: popolo del sud

Pharas: popolo dell’est

Himel: popolo del nord

 

**~~~~**

_“Comprendi sempre di tenere a qualcuno, solo quando lo senti lontano. Capisci cosa rappresenta, solo quando sai che stai per perderlo.”_

**~~~~**

 

 

_Affinché durasse la pace, gli dei inviarono i loro figli su Amar. Esseri che conservavano dentro di sé tutta la magia del mondo. Grazie alle loro arti, conoscenze e saggezza gli uomini vissero in pace e prosperità per lungo tempo. Gli Eletti, così venivano chiamati, vivevano isolati nella Città di Cristallo, all’estremo nord. Unica costrizione, imposta dagli dei, per poter restare su quel mondo era vivere al di là delle Montagne di Ghiaccio, per conservare la loro magia e salvaguardare la prosperità di Amar oltre quella naturale barriera. A guardia di quel confine, destinato a vegliare sui ghiacci perenni, per impedire loro di sciogliersi e devastare l’intero mondo, venne scelto il popolo di Himel. Gli unici esseri umani a poter interagire con i figli degli dei e a divulgare la loro parola._

_La vita scorreva tranquilla. Anno dopo anno. Le stagioni si susseguivano ciclicamente nella pace, ma il male è sempre pronto a colpire e nella sua perfidia riesce a corrodere anche l’animo più puro. Un serpente velenoso che striscia sotto la pelle, difficile da non assecondare e caderne vittima. Il malcontento per la vita segregata a cui erano costretti iniziò a far insorgere, in alcuni Eletti, la voglia di cambiamento. Cominciò così quella che da molti viene ricordata come l’inizio della fine; quando gli Eletti, corrosi dal male, decisero di usare la magia per spezzare il sigillo di segregazione, oltrepassando le Montagne di Ghiaccio, per spingersi a sud. Una marcia non trionfale, in quanto vennero fermati dagli dei che li condannarono a un altro tipo di solitudine. Maledetti e spogliati del potere, gli Eletti Oscuri, così etichettati per il tradimento, vennero rinchiusi sull’Altura delle Stelle; un’alta montagna che si ergeva in mezzo al lago Salato, nelle terre selvagge e inabitate a ovest, dove avrebbero scontato la pena di un'eternità di isolamento. Negli anni che seguirono, gli Oscuri, spogliati della magia, corrosi nell’animo e nel corpo, si diedero ai piaceri terreni e allo studio dell’alchimia dando vita alla magia nera. Ebbri per la rinnovata forza, si eressero al pari degli dei, sfidandoli. Volevano regnare su ogni forma di vita, ma per farlo dovevano prima uccidere gli Eletti rimasti nella Città di Cristallo. Iniziarono a elargire consigli alle casate di Amar, cercando di ingraziarsi la loro fiducia, gettando il tarlo del dubbio sulla buona fede di chi viveva oltre le Montagne di Ghiaccio. Manovrando la realtà, trasformando la verità in bugia, si assicurarono una posizione di vantaggio sui figli degli dei. Miravano alla conquista di quel mondo, ma soprattutto volevano sottomettere l’antica stirpe dei Draghi, e per farlo dovevano entrare in possesso della loro fonte di vita. Accecati dalla brama di conquista, forti della fiducia delle popolazioni di Amar, inviarono un fasullo messaggo al popolo del nord: un imminente attacco da parte dei Draghi con lo scopo di conquistare i territori oltre le Montagne di Ghiaccio. Himel chiese l’aiuto di Pharas, il popolo dell’est: un aiuto che mirava a portare dalla loro parte anche Ant, da sempre restio a scendere in guerra. Il popolo del sud non rispose subito all’appello. Solo quando la guerra minacciò i suoi confini partì per il nord._

_Gli Eletti, presi alla sprovvista, cercarono di parlare con i popoli di Amar senza riuscire a portare giudizio nella mente ormai soggiogata degli uomini. Nel tentativo di evitare un inutile massacro, inviarono i Draghi a sud, gli unici che potevano spostarsi liberamente oltrepassando il sigillo nella barriera posta dagli dei. Avevano la speranza di poter parlare con il sovrano di quelle terre; un uomo saggio che nel corso degli anni aveva sempre avuto fiducia in loro. Grazie al patto stabilito secoli prima e alle due reliquie regalategli, per mantenere un equilibrio tra nord e sud. Ma quando il contingente rimasto a protezione di Ant li vide giungere, non diede loro la possibilità di parlare. Gli Oscuri li avevano preceduti, avvelenando l’animo del popolo del sud che impaurito si avventò contro quelle “immonde” creature, senza dargli possibilità di spiegare le loro intenzioni. La battaglia fu violenta. Costretti a rispondere agli attacchi, i Draghi scagliarono tutta la loro violenza su quel popolo. Le fiamme azzurre bruciarono e resero arida la terra, trasformandola in un deserto di fuoco, finché riuscirono a spezzare le forze di Ant impadronendosi di una delle leggendarie reliquie. Quando i Draghi tornarono a nord, la guerra era quasi giunta alle porte della Città di Cristallo. Ormai certi di essere stati ingannati da Himel, in combutta con gli Eletti, il popolo di Ant, unito a quello di Pharas, si scagliò violentemente sulla popolazione del nord come vendetta per quanto accaduto alla loro patria._

_Gli Oscuri, sicuri dell’imminente vittoria, alimentarono l’odio degli uomini e li spinsero a marciare sulla Città di Cristallo, istigandoli a riprendersi ciò che Eletti avevano osato rubare al popolo di Ant. Completamente sconfitti, inorriditi da un simile odio che solo la morte poteva estirpare, i figli degli dei divisero in due la reliquia sottratta ad Ant, ne inviarono una parte, sigillata sotto magia, alla popolazione di Himel come pegno per ottenere in cambio una tregua. Gli Eletti, consapevoli che gli intrighi orditi dai traditori mirassero alla conquista e sottomissione dei Draghi, fecero l’unica cosa possibile per salvaguardare Amar: si autodistrussero. Bruciarono il loro potere oltre le stelle, distruggendo ogni forma di magia esistente su quel mondo._

_Quando la polvere si assestò, della Città di Ghiaccio e degli Eletti non vi era più traccia. Il popolo del nord chiese al popolo del sud di porre fine al conflitto. Come garanzia che mai più nessuno di Ant avrebbe marciato su Himel, venne mostrato_ _quel che gli avevano consegnato gli Eletti. Il ghiaccio in cui era custodita la reliquia non permetteva di portarla oltre le Montagne, perciò se volevano salvaguardare il proprio potere avrebbero dovuto lasciarla lì. Stremato, con una terra in fiamme, il popolo del sud accondiscese a patto che Himel venisse segregato dietro le Montagne di Ghiaccio. Avrebbero preservato il nord, affinché ciò che si trovava oltre vivesse prospero e in pace, come punizione per aver scatenato quella guerra. Liberi dell’influenza benevola degli Eletti e della forza dei Draghi, gli Oscuri estesero il loro dominio, diventando sempre più potenti. L’Altura delle Stelle diventò in poco tempo un luogo di magia nera, sacrifici, adorazioni, ma un’antica profezia doveva ancora avverarsi. Presto, molto presto, sarebbe sopraggiunta la fine dell’inizio._

 

***

 

«Ancora mi racconti questa storia? Sai, non credo che sia andata propriamente così. Dovresti leggere gli antichi testi. Gli Oscuri ci hanno in qualche modo salvato. Himel e gli Eletti sono stati giustamente puniti per il loro tradimento.»

Nathán si volse a guardarlo. «Le storie passate vengono spesso raccontate in modo differente, a seconda della bocca che le narra. Dovresti guardare oltre, leggere tra le righe. Di solito la voce più forte è quella che finisce per essere ascoltata.»

Mettere in po’ di giudizio in quella testa vuota era inutile. Lo conosceva fin troppo bene ma in fondo, quello era uno dei motivi per cui era stato mandato ad Ant. «Gli Oscuri preservano il nostro mondo. Loro, grazie alla saggezza dell’immortalità, ci permettono di prosperare. Gli Eletti invece hanno scatenato i Draghi, distruggendo la mia terra e questo non può essere perdonato. Non crederò mai a un popolo che nascondeva le sue vere intenzioni sotto falsi sorrisi.»

«Non esistono più. Draghi ed Eletti sono periti alla fine della grande guerra. Non credi che abbiano pagato a sufficienza, per qualcosa di cui sono stati vittime?» Thriston si stava innervosendo. Sapeva bene che quella era una corda scoperta, solo avrebbe tanto voluto non sentire l’odio nella sua voce.

«C’è sempre una remota possibilità che qualcuno viva ancora. Se non sbaglio parlavi di una profezia, alla fine della storia. Se esiste, vuol dire che qualche Drago ancora dorme sotto i ghiacci. Spero che si risvegli così potrò ucciderne uno con le mie mani.»

Deglutì a vuoto. Magari poteva provare in un altro modo a fargli capire chi in realtà fossero i suoi amati Oscuri. «Non posso darti risposta, nessuno può andare in quelle terre.» Arricciò le labbra, cercando il modo giusto per esporre i propri pensieri. «Una volta mi hai parlato di fiducia, quanto tu sia restio a concederla. Mi chiedo come possa, uno come te, dar fiducia a esseri che si nascondono su un’altura inviolabile: un luogo di perversione, dolore, torture. Sai cosa si racconta? Cosa succede a chi viene scelto come vittima sacrificale. Pensa se dovesse capitare a me. Come reagiresti? Non ti spaventa questa eventualità?»

Aveva calcato la mano, ma quella era una probabilità più che possibile. Scappava dagli Oscuri dal giorno della sua nascita. Presto o tardi sarebbe potuto finire nelle loro grinfie e non doveva accadere. Non prima di aver messo Thriston sul trono di Ant, al posto del gemello Daeven, così da assicurarsi la fiducia del regno del sud.

«Sai bene che non potrei fare nulla. Devo la mia obbedienza agli Oscuri. Loro hanno salvato ciò che resta di Ant. Vuoi sapere cosa mi spaventa davvero? Il non vederti giungere.» Il cuore prese a battere più forte, l’altro lo guardava con quello sguardo deciso e appassionato a cui non sapeva come fuggire. «Vorrei che fossi al mio posto, almeno una volta, per comprendere cosa si prova a non sapere nulla della persona a cui tieni di più al mondo. Vivere nell’incertezza di non vederti giungere nel giorno stabilito, o un richiamo con il ventaglio di piume che resta inascoltato. Potrei provare a cercarti, ma dove? Ho solo un nome e le piume che mi doni, non c’è modo per me di ritrovarti.»

La loro vicinanza, in quel momento, gli era insostenibile. Thriston, in quei quattro anni, dopo la sua inaspettata confessione, non si era fatto problemi a palesargli il suo affetto. Dopo il bacio, liquidato da parte sua come un esperimento, il principe di Ant non si era arreso, con il risultato di far vacillare la sua convinzione. Quando esternava il sentimento che provava per lui, era difficile resistere alla tentazione di corrergli tra le braccia e lasciarsi andare; una voglia che stava diventando sempre più violenta, come i battiti del cuore quando erano vicini. «Perché hai questa convinzione che qualcosa possa impedirmi di giungere da te? Ricorda che sono stato io a trovarti.»

«Lo so, ma ho questa sensazione. Non basta dirmi che qualunque cosa possa dividerci, troverai il modo di ritrovarmi. Ho bisogno di una sicurezza. Promettimi che, quando accadrà, troverai il modo di tornare da me.» Socchiuse le labbra, ma le parole restarono bloccate in gola. «Promettilo, Nathán.»

«Te lo prometto. Se mai dovesse accadere, troverò il modo di tornare da te.» Si avvicinò abbracciandolo; un gesto raro, ma sentiva il bisogno di farsi avvolgere dal suo calore, prima di lasciarlo nuovamente. «Ti faccio un’altra promessa: un giorno resterò con te. Così dovrai solo guardare oltre le mura del tuo palazzo per sapere dove sono.»

«Attento, ti lego alle tue parole.» Thriston rise, ma lui si morse le labbra per non dirgli quanto avrebbe voluto un bacio. Forse, la prossima volta sarebbe stato lui a darlo al principe di Ant confessandogli i suoi sentimenti.

 

_Cinque anni dopo..._

 

Soffiava un vento caldo sul bastione nord del palazzo reale di Ant. Nathán respirò, lasciando entrare quella carezza calda dentro di sé. Gli erano mancate le note speziate e salmastre che si percepivano in quel paese. Il regno del sud possedeva un fascino senza eguali, forse perché era così simile a uno dei suoi principi: selvaggio, ostile, caldo e vitale. Un cuore pulsante, sotto la sabbia rovente, da scoprire lentamente. Un calore che avrebbe potuto ustionarlo e condurlo alla morte, se non stava attento. Mancava da due anni; quando Thriston ne aveva compiuti venti era stata l’ultima volta che aveva potuto raggiungerlo. Provava un profondo rammarico per quanto era accaduto e l’altro non lo avrebbe facilmente perdonato. Aveva realizzato la sua più grande paura. Forse doveva leggere quanto gli era successo come un segno del destino: _non devi innamorarti di lui_. Scosse la testa. Paradossalmente gli avvenimenti di quegli anni gli avevano fatto passare la voglia di tentennare. Voleva gridargli quanto gli fosse legato, sebbene timoroso, desiderava viverlo e non continuare a nascondersi dietro mezze frasi. Non servivano grandi esternazioni per comprendere quanto entrambi si frenavano, non solo con le parole ma anche fisicamente, soprattutto quando si sfioravano. Come se i sentimenti crescessero di pari passo con il desiderio più primitivo di stringersi. Stancamente si passò una mano sulla fronte. Non poteva permettersi quei pensieri. Lo avevano mandato a sud per uno scopo preciso e di sicuro non comprendeva l’innamoramento. Ci aveva provato, quando Thriston lo aveva baciato per la prima volta era riuscito a respingerlo, ma se l’amore deve nascere, nulla può fermarlo dallo sbocciare. Così i suoi viaggi ad Ant erano aumentati, grazie al suo regalo. “L’amico” lo cercava in ogni istante possibile e lui rispondeva senza remore al suo richiamo. Gli aveva donato il ventaglio di piume proprio per chiamarlo ogni qualvolta sentisse il bisogno di averlo vicino. Thriston lo aveva preso in parola. Passando molto più tempo insieme, aveva avuto modo di comprendere quanto avesse sbagliato a sminuire i suoi sentimenti. Nathán sorrise. Era una strategia che aveva dato i suoi frutti. Forse l’altro mancava di perspicacia ma sapeva bene come fare per attirare l’attenzione. Un bacio. Cosa può fare un bacio dato con amore? Semplicemente riesce a spezzare i sigilli, anche del cuore più chiuso. «Quelli sul mio cuore ormai sono in frantumi, spero solo che non sia troppo tardi per dirtelo.»

Come sarebbe stato rivedersi dopo due anni di lontananza? Temeva quasi d’incontrare il suo sguardo freddo e distante, com’era giusto che fosse, e lui non aveva parole per spiegargli cosa fosse accaduto. Tremò, stringendo le braccia intorno al corpo. Ripensare alle sevizie a cui lo avevano sottoposto faceva male. Forse prima di tornare dal compagno avrebbe dovuto curare non solo le ferite nell’animo ma anche quelle del corpo. Recuperare le forze per non fargli vedere i segni della dura lotta che aveva affrontato. Faceva ancora in tempo ad andare via. No, doveva rivederlo, lo aveva promesso. Grazie a lui era riuscito a liberarsi delle spire velenose dei suoi carcerieri. Era stato il suo primo pensiero, appena era riuscito a fuggire da...

«Sei davvero tu? Quando ho trovato questa, credevo fosse solo un miraggio. Il mio compleanno non è ancora giunto, mentre quello passato è così lontano dovresti conoscermi non amo i doni tardivi.» Si volse. Thriston si rigirava tra le dita la piuma candida che gli aveva lasciato sul cuscino. Faticava a riconoscere l’uomo che aveva dinnanzi; quegli occhi duri e inespressivi non gli appartenevano. «Cosa c’è? Non dirmi che in pochi anni sono diventato un estraneo. Se vuoi posso presentarmi di nuovo, proprio come feci quella volta quando ci siamo conosciuti. Avevamo quattro anni entrambi, tu eri un misterioso bambino e io un principino desideroso di attenzioni.»

«Anche se non ti ho riconosciuto subito, non significa che ti abbia dimenticato. Alcune persone ti restano dentro, anche nella lontananza.»

«Strano, avrei preferito sentirti dire il contrario, forse avrebbe fatto meno male. In fondo, di cosa mi stupisco? Le redini del ‘gioco’ le tiri a tuo piacimento.»

Colpito. Se voleva fargli male, per punirlo del lungo periodo di silenzio, ci stava riuscendo alla perfezione. «L’aria strafottente è il tuo marchio di riconoscimento, ma non cadrò nella tua trappola. So di essere in errore, anche se non per mia colpa. È bello vedere che stai bene,» Sorrise facendo un passo avanti. Voleva abbracciarlo, annullare la distanza e ritrovare la sintonia propria del loro rapporto. Con rabbia, Thriston fece un passo indietro. «Posso comprendere se ti allontani. Ho impiegato tanti anni per conquistare la tua fiducia e in due di assenza ho distrutto ogni cosa.» Il tono dispiaciuto poteva evitarlo, ma portare maschere con lui non serviva. Bastava quella che aveva indossato e mai tolto fin dal loro primo incontro; quella che teneva nascosti i suoi segreti, la sua identità.

«Ho aspettato per un anno la piuma sul mio cuscino. Ho atteso un altro anno, prima di chiamarti con il tuo dono. Ho visto stagliarsi l’arcobaleno nel cielo, riponendo in lui tutte le mie speranze affinché ti raggiungesse. Sai cosa ha significato per me non vederti mai arrivare?» La voce era pregna di rabbia; una rabbia che poteva notare nel tremito del corpo. «Alla fine sono giunto all’unica conclusione possibile: che non volevi tornare da me, e io non sapevo come trovarti. Sai come ci si sente a essere impotenti?»

Meritava quella freddezza ma ciò di cui lo accusava era ingiusto. L’ultima volta che si erano visti, i sentimenti tra loro erano esplosi. C’erano state parole e tenerezze, era andato via solo per rispettare un patto, con l’intenzione di fare ritorno il prima possibile. Era stanco di sprecare tempo con inutili dubbi, soprattutto in previsione di ciò che sarebbe comunque accaduto. Se il “destino” lo aveva messo in catene, non era stata una sua scelta. «Posso solo immaginare, ma non credo renda l’idea di quanto hai patito. Vuoi le mie scuse? Non posso concedertele, sarebbero false e forzate. Io non ho voluto questa lontananza tra noi. Non mi è stato permesso di raggiungerti.»

«Ti aspetti che ti creda? Dimmi la verità: hai mai smesso di credere che i miei sentimenti fossero solo delle sperimentazioni con il mio migliore amico?»

Il principe di Ant lo stava punendo. Aveva colto il suo invito solo per rendergli la stessa sofferenza patita negli anni. Rispondergli a tono non sarebbe servito a molto, si sarebbero ancorati sulle loro posizioni invece di parlare senza barriere. Certo, ricucire lo strappo, senza dirgli nulla, sarebbe stato difficile ma non avrebbe mollato la presa. «Sei come un cobra del deserto: circondi la preda, ma attendi di vederla dimenarsi per affondare il veleno e ucciderla.» Thriston rise. «L’ho sempre detto, che sei selvaggio come le terre di cui sei principe, ma io non cadrò nella tua rete.»

«Sei diventato molto poetico, oltre che ancora più affascinate. Se non fossi il mio dispensatore di piume, farei di tutto per toglierti i vestiti. Sono curioso di sapere come sei fatto sotto quelle stoffe inutili. Da ciò che vedo, custodiscono qualcosa di interessante. In fondo, per rispondere al tuo richiamo ho declinato un piacevole invito.» Spalancò gli occhi. Non lo credeva possibile. Come poteva dirgli quelle cose? L’altro prese a camminare tra le guglie del tetto, incurante di come lo avesse fatto sentire. Nathán abbassò lo sguardo. Quel modo di fare malizioso poteva essere una prerogativa di un frequentatore di bordelli. Thriston ne aveva visitati un bel po’ prima di abbandonarli, almeno da quanto sapeva.

«Se credi di parlare a una delle tue cortigiane, o cortigiani, stai sbagliando. Se realmente punti a vedere cosa c’è sotto i miei vestiti dovrai faticare più del dovuto, principe di Ant.»

«Come se per avere altro da te non abbia faticato. Sai Nathán, potrebbe non interessarmi più sapere chi sei o come sei. Il ragazzo che conoscevi ha lasciato il posto a un uomo che sa quello che vuole.» Si volsero entrambi guardandosi negli occhi. «Sto valutando delle alternative. Potrei non volerti più nella mia vita. Perché sei qui?»

«Ho mantenuto la promessa!» La verità era l’arma migliore per riuscire ad ammansire quel carattere focoso. Stava recitando, poteva essere cambiato e arrabbiato ma quella che stava portando avanti Thriston era semplicemente una farsa per fargliela pagare. «Ho provato a tornare da te, ogni giorno.» Camminò lentamente verso di lui, sollevato di non vederlo fare un passo indietro. «Posso provare a dirti cosa mi ha trattenuto, ma non raccontarti ogni cosa. Almeno per ora.»

«Ricordo la promessa che mi hai fatto, ma vedremo se l’hai mantenuta! Avanti illuminami, dimmi cosa ti è successo. È la prima volta che fremi dal raccontarmi qualcosa di te.»

Serrò le labbra. Dirgli cosa era accaduto poteva rivelarsi una mossa giusta per portarlo dalla sua parte nel momento in cui sarebbe diventato re, se fosse riuscito a diventarlo. «Ti ricordi quando ti ho raccontato la storia della grande guerra?» L’altro annui, senza dire nulla. «Abbiamo una visione diversa di quanto accadde. Io, a differenza di molti altri, non credo negli Oscuri. Aborro il modo in cui, nel terrore, tengono in pugno Amar. Sai anche che si può facilmente venir attratti dalla loro forza...»

«No, ti prego adesso non dirmi che sei caduto nelle loro mani come vittima sacrificale per le pratiche oscure. Te ne inventi, di cose divertenti per mantenere i tuoi segreti.»

Nathán riusciva a vedere il ragazzino insicuro dietro il volto dell’uomo. Le insicurezze di un’infanzia difficile, la difficoltà di essere considerato per ciò che era e non per il suo titolo. «Mi sono preparato a dovermi scontare con il tuo orgoglio e diffidenza, ero e sono pronto a farlo. Non invento niente, ma ti prometto che un giorno ti sarà ogni cosa chiara. Sono stato trattenuto all’Altura delle Stelle, per adesso ti basti sapere questo. Credi in me!»

Lo sguardo dell’altro finalmente stava mutando. Riusciva a vedere la luce che lo caratterizzava quando stavano insieme. Quegli occhi blu come il cielo notturno gli fecero tremare il cuore. Possibile, che davvero dovesse provare un così profondo affetto proprio per chi non doveva? Quando la verità sarebbe venuta alla luce, forse lo avrebbe maledetto, odiandosi per essere caduto preda di futili sentimenti ma in quel momento sapeva di non voler altro che restargli vicino. «Quanta vanità in queste scuse. Ammettilo, sai benissimo che ti perdonerei ogni cosa. Credere sinceramente in qualcuno richiede coraggio, una forza incredibile. Per uno come me è più facile affrontare una battaglia che dare fiducia, soprattutto a te. Tu che celi ancora la verità, non mi dai modo di vederla e mi confondi con la tua abile parlantina. Eppure l’ho fatto. Ho riposto in te la mia fede e non voglio tornare indietro. Ma è terribile sapere che non posso…»

Nathan gli posò la mano sulla bocca per farlo tacere. Gioiva nel sentirlo parlare così; gli faceva provare il desiderio di aprire il cuore a colui che ancora chiamava amico. Però l’amicizia non recava con sé quel bisogno di stringersi, cercarsi e volersi, era qualcosa di meno fisico. «Prova a vedere col cuore ciò che ti è invisibile agli occhi. Un giorno non ci saranno più silenzi, te lo prometto.» Una piuma arcobaleno comparve nel suo palmo; un nuovo ricordo, stavolta non candido ma colorato come le sensazioni che sentiva dentro di sé. «Io ricordo ancora quel bacio, la tua confusione, ed è indelebile perché era anche dentro di me. Anni fa ti ho beffeggiato perché non volevo ammettere i miei sentimenti. Solo, non si possono programmare, né respingere e io ho provato a farlo, fallendo. Sono tornato e so che questi due anni che ho trascorso lontano da qui ti hanno procurato dolore, ma non spezzato ciò che c’è tra noi.»

«Mi doni una piuma arcobaleno per ricordarmi di questo giorno? Credi ancora che esse siano memoria?» Annui. «Non posso darti torto. Le ho guardate spesso. Ogni volta che credevo di odiarti per avermi abbandonato, loro mi riconducevano sempre a te. Sentivo quello che ci siamo scambiati, era tutto lì senza sbavature o sfumature. Lo rivivevo attimo dopo attimo.»

Trasse un sospiro di sollievo. Certo, il muro dell’imbarazzo ancora non era stato completamente abbattuto. L’alba non era lontana, però. Aveva il tempo di provarci. Gli prese la mano, spingendolo a sedersi sulla balaustra. «Cosa hai fatto in questi anni? Sei ancora il ragazzo ribelle che scappa nei bordelli la notte, litiga con i peggiori mercenari e affonda nell’alcool ogni dispiacere?»

«Hai dipinto un’immagine molto lusinghiera di me. È questo che raccontano del principe Thriston di Ant, oltre i confini della mia terra?»

«Quindi ancora ti comporti da irresponsabile?» Possibile che restasse ancorato al ragazzino ribelle? Insomma c’era qualcosa di strano, nel suo modo di fare. «Pensavo che con l’avvicinarsi del tuo ventitreesimo compleanno fossi diventato meno testa calda, ma forse è solo il tuo modo di stemperare una vita piena di impegni e oneri.»

«Forse, non lo so, è che mi sono abituato a vivere così. Faccio il mio dovere, mi alleno tutti i giorni, comando un distaccamento della guardia cittadina, prendo parte ai consigli… cosa faccio nel restante tempo della mia vita non importa a nessuno. Devo avere una mia libertà, altrimenti mi sentirei soffocare.»

Gli sfuggiva ancora che comportandosi in quel modo “nessuno” lo avrebbe mai visto come una persona responsabile. Il popolo di Ant osannava Daeven per il suo modo di fare pacato, vedeva la sua integrità e poco importava se fosse una bella facciata costruita ad arte. Thriston mostrava a chiunque i suoi eccessi e difetti. «Un giorno potresti rimpiangere di aver perso la fiducia del tuo popolo. Pensa a cosa mi hai detto: credere in qualcuno è difficile. Quando si perde la fiducia, riconquistarla a volte è quasi impossibile.»

«Io non voglio diventare re. Desidero solo andare via da questa città, stare con te e vedere ogni luogo di questo mondo. Così almeno saprei dove trovarti nel caso “fossi trattenuto”.»

Un sogno romantico ma irrealizzabile. Tossì leggermente. «La tua sembra l’ennesima dichiarazione. Quindi hai atteso il mio ritorno, senza frequentare altre persone?»

Il rossore sulle guance di Thriston poteva essere una prova di ammissione di colpa. «La castità non fa per me. Sei sparito. Sebbene tu sia tornato dopo aver liquidato le mie perplessità come “esperimenti” non c’è mai stato nulla di chiaro tra noi. Sono libero, anche perché nonostante l’avermi confidato la tua confusione ancora non ho capito di che sentimenti parli.»

Aprirgli il cuore, dopo la sofferenza patita, sembrava così facile, ma dare un nome a un sentimento, era più complesso. In quanto trovatello non aveva mai avuto l’amore dei genitori. Conosceva bene il senso del dovere, di colpa e poi c’era quello che gli faceva provare Thriston. Ma cos’era? «Ti aspetti che dia un nome, quasi una forma, a quello che provo quando anche tu, tempo fa, non sei stato in grado di farlo? Mi spiace, ma non posso.» La delusione si dipinse sul volto dell’altro. Sorrise dolcemente, perché poteva immaginare cosa stesse passando in quella testa dura. «Non nell’immediato. Insomma siamo stati lontani e questo potrebbe aver portato anche te a vedermi in modo diverso.»

«Siamo sempre noi, dobbiamo solo capire se davvero quello che abbiamo scoperto, io prima e tu dopo, può avere un seguito. Due anni fa eravamo a questo punto, conoscendoci lo saremmo ancora, anche se non fossi sparito. Ma forse questa sparizione può essere una svolta.»

Stavolta toccava a lui sentire la delusione; ancora una volta nessun chiarimento ma solo altre allusioni. Provò a mascherarla, ma la carezza sul volto, da parte di Thriston, significava che non era riuscito nel suo intento. Ammetteva candidamente di aver sperato che l’altro provasse a baciarlo, voleva sentire la sua bocca sulla propria. Ne sentiva un bisogno impellente, un gesto di calore dopo la freddezza della prigionia. Non poteva chiedersi se anche il principe di Ant sentisse quel bisogno. Tra di loro era lui era lui, quello che tentava più spesso gli approcci fisici, eppure si manteneva distante.

Nathán posò la mano su quella del compagno, premendola contro la propria pelle. Respirò a fondo il profumo dell’altro: incenso, ciclamino e sabbia calda. Thriston doveva essersi allenato nel deserto poco fuori le mura della città, addosso portava l’effluvio custodito tra le dune. Poteva quasi vedere i granelli di sabbia rimasti attaccati ai suoi abiti. Gli piaceva il suo odore selvaggio, era così piacevole da spingerlo a respirare intensamente. «Che stai facendo?»

Sorrise, senza spostarsi. Sebbene l’unico punto di contatto fossero le loro mani, finalmente erano vicini e poco gli importava se stava facendo la figura del ragazzino infatuato. In fondo, per una volta avrebbe potuto essere lui ad assumere quel ruolo, solitamente tipico dell’altro.

«Sto sentendo te, attraverso il tuo profumo.»

Un leggero tremito. «Lo facevo anch’io. Quando ti abbracciavo all’improvviso, senza un motivo, era solo per percepirti attraverso l’odore della tua pelle.» Chiuse gli occhi, appena lo sentì affondare il volto nei suoi capelli. Doveva dar ragione al padre adottivo: respirare insieme alla persona che ami è come aprirle il cuore e permetterle di leggere i tuoi pensieri più nascosti. In quel momento lui e Thriston stavano parlando, senza bisogno di parole. «Mi sei mancato.» Nathán sorrise a quell’ammissione. Desiderava sentirla da quando era comparso sul bastione. «Mi è mancato il modo in cui, anche senza far niente, riesci a quietare il mio animo.»

Gli si fece più vicino. Conosceva bene il fuoco che lo infiammava; una violenta fiamma che lo spingeva a comportarsi nel peggiore dei modi. Eppure quando erano insieme quel fuoco sembrava placarsi, come se la sua vicinanza riuscisse a mitigare l’insofferenza che si portava dietro fin da bambino. Forse semplicemente perché non doveva dimostragli niente. Seppur di difficile interpretazione, l’animo di Thriston era un libro aperto e lui possedeva la giusta chiave di lettura. «Lo so. Ho sempre avuto un’alta considerazione di me. Però ammetto che sentirtelo dire è altamente divertente.»

Si scostò per guardarlo in volto. Eccolo, il broncio che metteva su quando qualcuno gli diceva qualcosa poco piacevole. Sebbene avesse sempre pensato che fosse soltanto un modo per farsi consolare. «Quello dovrebbe essere sparito da tempo. Sei poco credibile: volto da uomo impavido e broncio da ragazzino offeso.»

«Non si è mai troppo grandi per fare gli offesi, specialmente se queste offese arrivano da chi dovrebbe essere il mio sostegno.»

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, l’alba era vicina e presto avrebbe dovuto dirgli addio per qualche giorno. Al compleanno di Thriston mancava una manciata di settimane; un tempo breve rispetto al solito ma che appariva lunghissimo, ora che aveva fatto chiarezza dentro di sé. Sospirò. Non poteva rimanergli accanto. Non aveva abbandonato solo il principe di Ant, altre persone attendevano il suo ritorno. La nausea lo colpì in pieno. Doveva scacciare l’inquietudine e salutarlo tranquillamente.

«Stai pensando a qualcosa di poco piacevole?» Annuì, senza sapere cosa dire. «Lo capisco dalla piega sulla fronte. Compare ancora, devo dire che mi ha salvato molte volte. Quando sei in quello stato pensieroso diventi crudele se qualcuno dice la cosa sbagliata. Io dico sempre qualcosa di sbagliato, ora che mi ci fai pensare.»

«Non dirmelo, manchi ancora di perspicacia?» Iniziò a ridere quando vide il compagno gonfiarsi d’orgoglio per quella sua caratteristica.

«Sempre e comunque, la mia filosofia resta: quello che ti passa per la testa dillo. Così non si dà adito ai dubbi.»

«Io non credo che questa filosofia ti abbia condotto su una buona strada. Non hai mai pensato che chiuderla un po’, la bocca, ti porterebbe dei benefici?» Si allontanò dandogli le spalle. Forse, se gli fosse rimasto accanto, lo avrebbe spinto a essere meno plateale e più coscienzioso. La stanchezza gli giocava brutti scherzi, domare un cavallo selvaggio come Thriston era impossibile.

«Qualche volta la tengo chiusa.» Le mani del compagno si strinsero in una presa solida sui suoi fianchi. Poteva sentire le forme di quel corpo modellarsi con le proprie, combaciavano quasi alla perfezione. Si morse le labbra. Quel contatto non aveva nulla di dolce o amichevole. Sentiva la passione scorrere nel corpo dell’uomo dietro di sé, risvegliando un calore che non aveva mai provato prima. «Vuoi sapere quando la tengo chiusa? Posso fartelo vedere?»

Nathán deglutì a vuoto. Il principe di Ant sapeva esattamente come muoversi sul terreno, sconosciuto per lui, della seduzione. Stava usando quelle conoscenze anche adesso? Oppure lo prendeva in giro? «Sarebbe interessante saperlo, magari così la prossima volta saprò bene come zittir...» Non riuscì a finire. Prendendolo alla sprovvista, l’altro l’aveva voltato di peso per poi baciarlo. Teneva gli occhi aperti, i capelli neri gli sfioravano la fronte mossi dal vento leggero. C’era qualcosa di profondamente diverso dai baci che si erano già scambiati; lo sentiva nel modo in cui Thriston lo teneva stretto, nelle labbra che premevano sulle sue cercando di aprirle per approfondire quel contatto. Completamente teso, non riusciva a godere di qualcosa che desiderava.

«Lasciati andare,» un mormorio sulle labbra che l’altro riprese a vezzeggiare. Sentiva le mani sui fianchi tenerlo fermo, mentre i pollici si muovevano piano per farlo rilassare. Chiuse gli occhi e alzò le mani, per poggiarle sulla schiena del compagno, sospirando di piacere nel toccare quei muscoli sodi. Abbandonò ogni resistenza, permettendogli di entrare e di esplorargli bocca come voleva. Nell’inesperienza cercò di andargli incontro assecondando i suoi movimenti, anticipandoli, usando la fantasia e cosa gli sarebbe piaciuto ricevere. Gli accarezzò una guancia, sentiva attraverso la pelle le lingue che si cercavano e senza pensare spinse il bacino contro quello di Thriston. Il gemito che gli lasciò le labbra lo fece allontanare, temendo di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. «Io, non volevo…»

Gli occhi del principe di Ant erano brucianti. Iniziò a camminare all’indietro. Forse viaggiava di fantasia ma non era pronto ad andare oltre un bacio. A ogni passo l’altro cercava di raggiungerlo finché non si ritrovò con le spalle al muro, imprigionato tra la pietra fredda e il corpo caldo davanti a lui. «Lo fai con tutti i tuoi amanti? Li prendi e li sbatti contro il muro?» La voce gli tremava di paura ed eccitazione. «Una mossa che ti permette di tenere in trappola la preda, con il minimo sforzo.» Le mani del compagno si appoggiarono al muro. Teneva le distanze, non lo sfiorava neanche ma era bloccato. Sottomesso dai suoi occhi. Nathán respirò. Voleva sopire il terrore di sentirsi prigioniero. Quello non era uno dei suoi carcerieri, ma l’unica persona in grado di farlo sentire vivo. Avrebbe voluto stringersi a lui, sentire nuovamente le sue labbra, ma stavano oltrepassando dei limiti troppo velocemente. «Non sono uno dei tuoi amanti. Né una preda con cui puoi giocare. Se è questo che chiami sentimenti, credo di poter dire di non essere interessato.»

Stranamente Thriston si spostò appoggiando la schiena al muro. Fianco a fianco, in silenzio, rimasero a osservare il cielo che andava perdendo il colore della notte. «Non c’è nulla di peccaminoso, scabroso, orribile nel provare attrazione. Certo, ci sono delle eccezioni. Il più delle volte a spingere alla ricerca del piacere sono le pulsioni del corpo, altre il desiderio di essere un unico con la persona che ti scatena dentro emozioni mai provate. Credo di rientrare in quelli che desiderano una persona non solo per placare un impulso.»

«Io non so di cosa parli,» Thriston prese a sghignazzare. «Piantala. Ho vissuto un percorso di vita dissimile dal tuo. Dove vivo io c’è una grande solitudine, si tengono tutti lontani da me, quando non hanno persino paura ad avvicinarmi. Non conosco le bettole e i bordelli che tu frequenti abitualmente.»

«Vuoi dire che non hai mai?» Scosse la testa, «Mai. Mai.»

«Thriston, comprendo che per te può essere strano. Magari fatichi anche a comprendermi. Diciamo che ho avuto altre priorità, che sono sparite nel momento in cui mi hai baciato.» Si voltarono entrambi per guardarsi negli occhi. Sentiva ancora il desiderio di stringersi a lui e riprendere il bacio interrotto.

«Quindi dovrò andarci piano con te,» Quell’affermazione non gli piaceva. «se non voglio farti scappare.» Il compagno gli accarezzò la guancia con il pollice. «Potresti restare e vedere se davvero quello che sentiamo va oltre l’amicizia e il desiderio.»

«Sai che non posso restare. Però questo non vuol dire che non tornerò.» Sapeva di averlo deluso di nuovo. «Manca poco al tuo compleanno…»

«Basta aspettare. Voglio vederti, ogni giorno, mi basta anche solo sapere che non sei lontano. C’è ancora una parte della promessa che non hai mantenuto.»

Gli sorrise, baciandolo di scatto senza approfondire il contatto. «Io ho mantenuto la promessa. Sto andando via solo per poi restare con te. Vado via perché devo, non perché voglio. C’è una sottile differenza che forse la tua poca perspicacia non riesce a cogliere.»

«Dici? Invece ci riesco. Inoltre se vuoi restare dovresti farlo, per una volta pensa a te e non a chi sembra muovere la tua vita.»

Gli sarebbe piaciuto, ma doveva andare, proprio per guadagnarsi il privilegio di restargli accanto. «Non sempre si può fare ciò che si vuole. Un giorno lo capirai anche tu. La diplomazia, il tener fede alle promesse, seguire la verità, possono darti più libertà di quella che provi adesso nel fare e prenderti tutto ciò che ritieni sia tuo di diritto.»

«Riparliamone quando avrai assaporato la vera libertà.» Sbuffò, lasciando correre la palese provocazione. I primi raggi di sole si fecero largo nel cielo, non c’era altro da dire. Quanto avevano costruito nell’arco dell’infanzia e fanciullezza li aveva spinti di nuovo a trovarsi, consapevoli che non era solo quello a tenerli legati. Quando avrebbe fatto ritorno, finalmente sarebbero giunti a comprendere cosa li legava davvero. Restava a lui la parte più difficile. In fondo Thriston si stava innamorando di qualcuno di cui sapeva poco. Ciò che gli teneva nascosto avrebbe potuto portarlo a odiarlo.

«È ora di andare. Tranquillo, stavolta vado via io, così non dovrai trovare un modo per farmi distrarre e dileguarti senza lasciare traccia. Un giorno mi dirai dove ti nascondi? Il bastione non è così grande, ma non riesco mai a trovarti!»

Rise, mentre l’altro si avviava verso la porta. «Thriston?» Il principe di Ant non si volse al suo richiamo, ma lui non si sarebbe arreso facilmente. «Potrei tornare, anche stasera, per prendermi il bacio della buona notte.»

«Cosa?» Sorrise, osservandolo voltasi in ogni direzione per cercarlo. Poteva fare tutto ciò che voleva, com’era sua abitudine ma non privarlo delle sue uscite di scena. Gli piaceva starlo a guardare mentre borbottava, cercandolo in ogni dove senza trovarlo.

 

Fine


End file.
